Regretless
by Evi-sama24
Summary: She left me to die, simple as that. I know I had her, will always have her. She is the sea, uncontrollable and dangerous. I love danger. I love her. She is the only one that captured Captain Jack Sparrow. She is the only one who will. She wishes to be fre


**A/n: Please note this is a Pirates of the Caribbean 2 fict. Anyways I hope you guys like this fict. This is my last Pirates Fict I wrote for now. Please R&R**

* * *

I never thought she'd be the one to do it. I thought maybe Will but certainly not _her_. She had to make it worse, not only chaining me to my own ship but sealing it with a kiss. I always knew women were complicated, but kissing you and then leaving you for dead, that's just painful. It gives the wrong signals, confuses the hell out of you.

I have to say when she got off the ship, standing there waiting for my death, I only thought of her. I couldn't believe it myself… but I couldn't get her out of my bloody mind. She was stuck like sand to spilled rum.

Rum… I'll never taste it again thanks to that woman. I understand leaving out of fear and stuff but not to at least leave me a bottle of rum… well that's just unforgivable.

Eventually though, being the kind captain that I am, I will forgive her. Only her though. She's the only pirate among my crew. And plus she's a challenge… she's danger. And I love danger even if I run from it…

I always knew she'd come running to me when times got rough. She was always curious. You see, I do know women. Doesn't mean I treat them right but I do know them. She was always going to give into my charm sooner or later. I won't accept that she kissed me like that only to seal me to this fate. There was too much passion in it to be fake.

Sadly I don't think she realizes she loves me. Eventually she shall see. I probably won't be alive to see it though. What a shame.

I bet Will thought it interesting that his fiancé would do such a thing, but I think he knew from the beginning he never had her. Elizabeth was too much of a woman for a man like him to maintain. Will is a good man. He could try to hold her interests but it's all about the mission for him. She at one point was a mission maybe always will be.

That's why she came to me. I think of her like the sea. Something I can't ever control but I'll handle it the best I can till it drips out of my palms.

Elizabeth will never truly understand what she wants. She'll want things she can't have. She'll want adventure. She'll want life. True, raw life. Something no man can give her. She won't take commitments. Things holding her down will be cut off without hesitation. She is the sea. No one controls her. She is free even if she's held down by love. She is free even if she wears that promise band around her finger.

She will never be regretless like me. I die with no regrets holding me back. I had her at a time. That is enough. I had the Pearl, yet again enough. I went all around the world. I saw the ocean in all sorts of ways. I am content. But I'll still fight for life. I love her. I'll fight for her mistakes. Her regret.

I grab a nearby candle, using its wax; I slip my hand out of the shackle. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow death doesn't take me without a fight. I will most likely die, but I will fight. I will go down with no regrets. I will go down with pride for I am Captain Jack Sparrow. No one has captured me.

Well…maybe one person did. _She_ did. Elizabeth has that way of getting everything she wants no matter how difficult. Some might call it spoiled, others would say luck, but I would call it determination or maybe it's just her goddamn sex-appeal. Either ways, she captured me.

I once was a man with nothing. No hope. No crew. No title. No respect. Then she came along. Everything changed. It had to. I revolved my missions around saving her, around being able to see her. I had nothing one moment and then I had everything yet it was out of reach still is I guess. I was a pirate, a filthy criminal in her eyes.

When I first met her, she had only begun to dream of what adventures the sea had to offer. She did not yet yearn for waves as she does now. You see, she needs the ocean under her. She's comforted by being with something like her. The sea is uncontrollable, she is uncontrollable. She comes to me to taste, to feel what it's like to be free.

All she wants is freedom yet she'll accept the chains holding her back. She wants the sea, but she is left with land. This is why in the end she is the one chained to her death for I obtained all I wanted, needed. She is the one captured. I am free. I can die regretless. She can only live regretful.

As I rush towards the Kracken, my hat holding tight on my head, her tragic, beautiful face comes into perfect view. I will save her. She will not live with regret. I will save her from her mistakes. I will help her become what she dreams to be-- the sea. I will help her become **regretless** just like me.


End file.
